


taste of love

by ectocosme



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: (food battle maybe let's see), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RIP lan wangji's tastes buds, just the canon stuff of early childhood, not to bad, work n°41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme
Summary: In this world soulmates share the taste of what their other half are eating. In childhood, Lan Wangji's hated the thought of a soulmate and later - when he found out whom it was - he thought the heavens made a mistake.chinese versions:AO3;LOFTER;微博thanks to CRT 云深翻译处/ the Cloud Recesses Translationvietnamese version:wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [爱的味道 (Taste of Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333358) by [ectocosme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectocosme/pseuds/ectocosme), [Tofuren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuren/pseuds/Tofuren)



He tasted blood.

Lan Wangji froze and for the first time took attention of what his soulmate eat. He thought for an instant that his soulmate only bit into his cheek and drew blood, but the quantity didn't add up.

His uncle saw his inattention and stopped the lesson, "Please, Lan Zhan, focus."

“I'm sorry, Uncle.”

He bowed his head slightly and put back his mind in order. But as the minutes passed, the taste remained.

“What troubles you?” Lan Qiren asked.

“I taste blood,” Lan Zhan said, his seven years old voice barely a murmur.

"Your soulmate must have bite their cheeks," Lan Qiren said dismissively.

“There's too much,” Lan Zhan added, his voice lower again.

The boys around him looked uncomfortable at the mention of his soulmate's taste. Not everyone had one and none of them must have experienced having the taste of blood in their mouth.

"Then they must have fallen and are hurt," Lan Qiren said matter of factly. "Do not worry, someone will take care of them. Please, focus."

Lan Zhan nodded, eager to please his uncle, but the taste remained long after.

҉

The tastes his soulmate send him got worse as the time went – half-cooked meat, dry rice and something that made his tongue numb in-between real food – and then... then they got more and more spaced. With it came the sensation of being hungry.

“Uncle?” Lan Zhan called after the man one day. The adult paused and put a comforting hand on his head. “Soulmates tastes what each other eat, but do soulmate can send the sensation of hunger too?”

The man proper face was cracked in one second. He crouched down next to Lan Zhan, holding eye contact with him.

“Did you eat well this morning?”

Lan Zhan nodded, before blushing in embarrassment, hiding his hands behind him, "I eat two times."

To his surprise, his uncle draped him in his arms before lifting him. The caressing hand on his back made Lan Zhan all strange, suddenly he felt the need to cry. He held it, clutching on his uncle's robe as he walked through the Cloud Recesses.

“Yes, soulmates can share their hunger.”

Lan Zhan nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes. He hid his head into his uncle's neck, ashamed to cry because his tummy felt void.

“I don't like it. I don't want the soulmate anymore.”

The warm and big hand of his uncle caressed his back in a comforting manner. Lan Qiren hummed a slow song, one Lan Zhan's mother sung to him often.

“Here, take this,” Lan Qiren said. Lan Zhan pulled back and took the offered candy.

“But... it's if we did well in our lesson during the month,” Lan Zhan said in a murmur, sucking on his lower lip. He really liked the candy with something sour inside that always made his tongue tingle, but the rules were the rules.

His uncle pressed his cheek to his temple, “It's when you are sick too.”

"I'm not sick," Lan Zhan mumbled, letting his head fall back on his uncle's shoulder as his fingers played with the candy wrap. "I'm hungry because of the other." He sighed, sniffled and stamped his sleeve against his teary eyes, "I don't want a soulmate anymore."

He finally put the candy in his mouth, his stuffed nose stopping him from enjoying the full taste of it. Lan Zhan nuzzled into his uncle's neck, crying silently.

"Let me tell you about the founders of the sect, two soulmates who travelled the world to find each other, lost hope, then were rewarded by the heavens," Lan Qiren soothed, his voice low and calming.

҉

After that, Lan Qiren didn't lecture him if he saw him with a snack in his hand. It was the only way Lan Zhan could forget the sensation of being weak and hungry. In fact, his uncle often slipped one of the candy into his hand anytime he saw him make a sad face.

Lan Zhan learnt to hide his discomfort, not wanting to have a special treatment from his other siblings-disciples.

҉

One night, Lan Zhan sneaked into his older brother's bed. The other boy made a place for him.

“Lan Zhan?”

“It's been three days they didn't eat anything,” he murmured in the quiet of the night.

Lan Huan didn't say anything, he draped him in a hug and then they slept.

The next morning, Lan Zhan had the after-taste of bitter leaves on his tongue.

҉

When he was ten, Lan Zhan tasted a spicy soup that made his lips tingle. It wasn't the best taste for Lan Zhan, but it made his soulmate full and it wasn't cold things found around.

The following morning, Lan Zhan found that his rice had a funny taste. He frowned and looked up at his brother.

“Did the cook change'”

Lan Huan pinched his lips in confusion and shook his head, “No. No, I don't think so. Why?”

"My rice is spicy," he said contemplatively. "Too spicy."

He grimaced and looked up at his brother who was deep in thoughts.

҉

The lesson was one Lan Zhan had read in advance. He listened to his uncle but it was only to recall himself the information already know. Even though he did his best to follow his uncle's teaching something else caught his attention.

He wasn't hungry.

It might have been a silly thing to notice when he ate three times a day every day. But his soulmate didn't and his hunger linked to him. In fact, as Lan Zhan recalled the last few days his soulmate hadn't felt hungry since the spicy soup that let his mouth burning and numb.

Shock made his hands tremble on his thighs. He gasped openly at the realisation, a thunderous emotion rising in him.

“Lan Zhan-xiong?” a brother-disciple asked.

He turned to the other boy, ready to reassure him, but something humid on his cheeks caught his attention. He lifted a hand to his cheeks and touched the tears falling freely. He hadn't cried in so long the sensation made him speechless.

“Lan Zhan?” uncle Lan Qiren called, a worried tone under his harsh voice. “Class dismissed for today. Follow me, Lan Zhan.”

The young boy obeyed, feeling ashamed to have disturbed the education of his pairs.

“Uncle,” he called when they reached the path going to the Lan's family quarters. “I apologise for disturbing the class-”

“What happened to your soulmate, are they in bad health?”

Lan Zhan blinked a few times, taken aback by the clear worry in his Uncle's questions. He didn't ask why his soulmate's state mattered so much to his Uncle. The man loved him and, even if it was not a matter Lan Qiren talked about, he had felt the taste of blood from his soulmate early on and never tasted anything else since then.

The young boy shook negatively his head and wiped the tears from his cheeks, "I noticed they have eaten at correct times for the last five days. I don't know why I'm crying."

He thought his Uncle would be mad but the man crouched down and used a handkerchief to wipe away the remaining tears, "One cannot blame you for feeling relieved now that your soulmate is safe. It must have been hard on you to worry for them so long. Your emotional state is disturbed because the stress upon you has left. Come, we will meditate so you can calm down."

Lan Zhan nodded, a sigh of relief in the back of his throat. Crying so suddenly had been strange, but his Uncle's words reassured him.

҉

The first taste of something weirdly burning – but not like the spicy dishes his soulmate ate – made Lan Zhan frown. He was settling for the night and didn't dare to go bother any of his brother-disciples. So he went to sleep, his tongue tingling.

A few months later while toasting to a newly wedded couple, he realised alcohol was the taste he often got from his soulmate and nearly choked up in outrage. Who raised a young maiden to drink alcohol at such a young age and so often?

And then it hit him as he saw another couple of soulmate – so ill-matched from the exterior – a stern-faced woman older than her spouse, a ten years younger female with always a laugh on the tip of her lips. Maybe Lan Zhan's soulmate wasn't a young maiden. Maybe it wasn't even a maiden.

Drunk, his mind conjured images of what his soulmate could look like. Tall and with a ravishing smile, eyes dark and seeing through one's soul. He was dignified and calm, yet laughed easily at Lan Zhan's rare jokes. Or maybe was it like this guest young man at the wedding; tall, yes, but always moving, always with a smile and so amicable even Lan Zhan felt comfortable with him, not feeling like he had to talk.

He recalled nothing of it the next day, but the few words he calligraphed were testimony enough. Lan Zhan rolled them and put them in a private vault were his personal thoughts were hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all the level of angsty-ness you'll have in this fic. Not too much isn't it?
> 
> after wei ying childhood you'll have silly teenagers! :D


	2. Chapter 2

From his parents' death, Wei Ying remembered nothing. He had purposefully buried the memories until only the quantity of blood in his mouth stayed and then, the sweetness he felt sometimes.

‖

In the streets, We Ying didn't eat too much. A few old aunties gave him some rest when they saw him suck on mint leaves, eyes unfocused, but mostly he had to be resourceful to find a meal. A few times Wei Ying didn't eat for days and returned to the aunties to beg for a few mouthfuls of rice.

Water was easy to find until he realised some could make him sick and throw up his rare food.

Before night, he ran up to his shed, his little home, and rolled himself into the covers – old rags found around – and waited. It always came, at the same time every day; his mouth felt like he ate some bland rice, bland chicken or fish and his tummy felt full. Even if he didn't eat something himself, the sensation coming from nowhere filled him. Wei Ying thanked his ghosts parents – they must be the one feeding him ghosts meals – and went to sleep very early to finish the day on this feeling of fullness that made him happy.

(He often woke up during the night at any sounds of people walking near or dog barks and was hungry again, but at least this pleasure of tasting food early in the morning, at midday and at the evening stayed.)

‖

Wei Ying contemplated the pigeon crushed on the side of the road by a carriage. There were flies on its tiny body. It was clearly not the best of meals but it could save him. It had been three days already he didn't eat and no one gave him anything from pure kindness. The hole in his tummy made him nauseous and faint.

The bird couldn't flee.

He licked his lips and went for it. He had no trouble to believe his ghost-mother would give him another sweet-then-sour candy to finish on a better taste.

Eating it would be fine, the disgusting taste of almost putrid flesh wouldn't linger.

‖

The man – Jiang Fengmian he said – observed him as he tasted the soup. Wei Ying made a grimace at the spice burning his tongue, but it didn't stop him from drinking everything. He put down the bowl and looked up at the man.

"Welcome home, A-Ying," he said, a smile on his lips before he motioned toward a woman in purple. "Follow her, she will show you where you will sleep now."

‖

"What?" Jiang Cheng yelled a grimace of disgust on his lips. "You ate such things in the street? Your soulmate must hate you!"

Wei Ying looked away from the dead bird that had just recalled him the memory of his days in the street, “Soulmate?”

Jiang Cheng stopped shaking his head in disgust and frowned, he waved his hand at him, "Don't play dumb, ah! Your soulmate tastes whatever you eat and you forced them to taste dead birds! Obviously, they hate you now!"

Wei Ying trotted after his brother in heart still walking toward the Lotus Pier with an expression of anger.

“If I had a soulmate I wouldn't treat them like this! I'd eat only the best of meals!”

“What's a soulmate?”

His brother stopped suddenly and looked at him with clear surprise. Jiang Cheng closed the space between them, pinched his lips and looked meticulously at Wei Ying's face. He couldn't help himself, he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“Ah! I knew you were joking!” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, turning on his heels and sticking his chin up. “Stop it, mocking me because I don't have a soulmate is mean.”

Wei Ying huffed and followed after his brother, but at the diner's meal he asked his adoptive father, “What's a soulmate?”

“It is one's true love. The person which soul complete yours in all matters,” he said.

Wei Ying hummed, thoughtful. He yelped when Jiang Cheng punched his arm.

“Stop playing dumb. Idiot.”

Wei Ying punched back his brother then said loudly, “A-Cheng said my soulmate hates me because of what I eat in the streets! That's true?”

“Stop fighting,” madam Yu snapped.

"Your soulmate won't hate you when you tell them it was to survive," Jiang Fengmian said.

Wei Ying huffed but thought it was a good enough answer. And anyway hitting Jiang Cheng without being discovered was more important right now than to know why his soulmate would hate him for eating.

‖

“Why would my soulmate hate me for eating?” Wei Wuxian murmured near his brother's bed. He should be sleeping, but the question turned in his head.

"Because you ate disgusting stuff?" Jiang Cheng said like it was obvious and Wei Wuxian was stupid.

The young boy huffed and lifted his crossed arms before pushing them on the bed, making it dip and bothering Jiang Cheng.

“Please, brother. I don't understand.”

“Did your mother never explain it to you?” Jiang Cheng scolded, lifting himself on his arms. Wei Ying didn't saw his face but he heard the soft and sad 'oh' before his brother said grungily, “I'm sorry. Your soulmate tasted what you eat, so they tasted the dead birds and stuff.”

Wei Ying's eyes dipped low, fixing on his crossed arms. That was why his soulmate hated him. He drew away the person that should love him the most before even meeting them. What a genius he was.

“I thought the food I tasted was from my ghost-mom and dad,” Wei Ying murmured. He jumped on his feet. “Sleep well A-Cheng! Tomorrow let's play with kites again!”

‖

The stars above him were blinking. Wei Wuxian stared at them in wonder, his body felt pleasantly warm and his always running mind wasn't hurting him. It keeps on running, but thought slipped from his hands without worrying him whereas normally he'd be running after each of them. He needed ideas to shine, to make himself good and help his brother to do the same.

The stars danced under his eyes.

"I wonder if my soulmate sees the same stars," Wei Ying giggled.

“Sure,” Jiang Cheng yawned, alcohol making him sleepy. “Ah? I taste milk?”

Wei Ying propped himself up on one arm to look at his brother in heart but the young adolescent was sleeping soundly.

“Milk? Like... one's mother's milk?” Wei Ying laughed then laughed some more before needing to breathe. His brother had a soulmate! But they must be a newborn.

Wei Ying sprawled on the roof tiles again, arms extended near him. He promised himself he'd help the young man find his soulmate as his brother made everything to help him find the recipe of this candy Wei Ying – and his soulmate – where so fond of younger.

(Jiang Cheng developed a distaste for milk. He gagged every time he smelt it. Even though his soulmate's diet disgusted him he never, ever, said he hated them for it. Wei Wuxian found some hope in it.

Maybe his own soulmate wouldn't hate him.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after we have the teenagers being teenagers (obviously duh)  
> (As of today you are 28 following this!)


	3. Chapter 3

The day he left seclusion Lan Wangji's brother dragged him out of the Cloud Recesses to night hunt. Lan Wangji hadn't opposed to it, gladly accepting this mean to get out some energy and fell comfortably tired. Seclusion always made him restless, Lan Xichen knew it. In fact, he was the only one to notice that the levelling up in cultivation gave him a burst of energy he needed to steam off.

Now they walked through the town since Lan Xichen craved some snacks.

In front of him, Lan Xichen hummed as he ate, almost skipping in contentment but Lan Wangji's eyes got caught by something. The town was known for its alcohol, but a few places had the best of the emperor's smile. One such place was under his eyes and a few jars – surely empty – decorated the sides of the door.

"What is it, brother?" Lan Xichen asked, coming back on his steps. "Ah, emperor's smile! Your soulmate like alcohol, isn't it? Do you want to buy one and gift it to them?"

“En,” Lan Wangji's nodded but something stopped him from doing so.

"The rules forbid alcohol in the Cloud Recesses," Lan Xichen continued, tilting his head to the side as he thought. "There's a little shed before the entrance. You see which one? Good. Put it here. No one will touch it. Ah, don't worry. Don't worry. I'm certain of that."

With this uncanny reading Lan Xichen had developed, he pushed Lan Wangji to buy a jar and they set off for the Cloud Recesses.

‖

The group of guest disciples both fascinated and irritated Lan Wangji. They were wearing their own sect's robes, the colours stood out among the white of the Gusulan sect's disciples. But those guests were also loud and unruly. Even though the major rules had been presented to them at their arrival they had trouble to hide their laugh and not skip or run around. And it was only the first day.

The group was facing Lan Wangji and his brother among their other siblings-disciples. In such a position anytime Lan Wangji lifted his eyes, he saw the young men – and a few young women. They chatted as they waited for the food. One with undisciplined hair was almost sprawled on the ground. The son of the Yunmeng sect's leader scolded this unruly boy but he only patted Jiang Cheng's arm, a smile on his lips.

The chatter calmed down when they finally had food under their nose. Lan Wangji ignored them and took the first bite of his meal. Though, his eyes lifted themselves to the raucous young man near Jiang Cheng that he guessed was Wei Wuxian, his adopted brother. Wei Wuxian was laughing, stifling his mirth in his sleeve as Jiang Cheng scowled. Lan Wangji's attention turned back to his meal.

“GAH!” Wei Wuxian yelled, making Lan Wangji startle under the loud noise. The young man had shot up on his feet, eyes huge his shock like someone just had hit him on the head. Jiang Cheng caught his sleeve and tugged on hit.

“Sit down!”

Lan Wangji sighed when he saw his uncle's eyes widen in irritation.

"But-but-but!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed falling back down under Jiang Cheng's strength. "Jiang Cheng it's my soulmate food! My soulmate! Food! My soulmate is at the Cloud Recesses!"

He punctuated each word with a shake on his brother who let himself be jolted even though his face showed all his annoyance. The others disciples stared in open curiosity at the young man, but Lan Qiren shushed them and ordered them all to eat in _silence_.

Lan Wangji waited a second before taking another mouthful. He looked at Wei Wuxian when he took another bit and hummed as he ate. The taste of the Gusulan's food filled his palate, surprising Lan Wangji.

“Brother?” Lan Xichen asked but Lan Wangji's words and even thoughts were in chaos.

In front of him, Wei Wuxian balanced from right to left in happiness, eating the food with vigour.

“I love it,” Wei Wuxian whispered to his brother.

“You always said the food was too bland,” Jiang Cheng retorted.

"Yup, but it's my soulmate's food!" Wei Wuxian said, his pleased smile making the corner of his eyes wrinkle. The young man's eyes skimmed through the whole hall. "None of them is coming to me. Do you think my soulmate is eating somewhere else?"

“Humpf. They're Gusulan's disciples,” Jiang Cheng said. “The girl will come after eating. If she's not scared by your bad attitude.”

Wei Wuxian's laugh and smile illuminated his face. He nodded with strength, going back to eat with joy.

‖

After finishing his meal without hurrying, Lan Wangji sought out his soulmate. He found him with Jiang Cheng harassing Gusulan's girls.

"Please, sister, eat this!" he pleaded to one of the girls.

“I'm not your soulmate, young master Wei,” the girl said, bowing a few times.

"I just want to be sure that such a beauty isn't my soulmate," the young man with Jiang Cheng said, a false sadness in his voice. "For only this could make me forget your face, my lady."

Lan Wangji frowned, his blood getting warmer with irritation. He observed the duo a moment as the girl giggled and took the offered candy to be kind then let down the boy again – Wei Wuxian as Lan Wangji recalled. Though, he left without talking to the young man.

He hadn't thought he'd saw him the same night trying to smuggle in the Cloud Recesses some alcohol. Heart beating at the idea of Lan Wangji's gift hidden in the shed wouldn't be the first taste of this alcohol Wei Wuxian would have, he acted harshly.

The sight of wine flowing down Wei Wuxian's throat made his mouth become dry before the taste of the sweet alcohol enraged him. They fought a moment and Lan Wangji struggled not to be in awe at Wei Wuxian's stamina and capacity to dodge his attacks.

‖

Lan Wangji was so angered he... forgot to tell his uncle who is soulmate was and found himself too embarrassed to do so. As the minutes passed, he got more and more embarrassed. He thought about telling him before class but he arrived late – after Wei Wuxian and the other boys got there – and found himself even more embarrassed not to have made the traditional declaration. At least Wei Wuxian wouldn't take offence since he forgot all the same.

And then, Lan Qiren forced Wei Wuxian to copy for a month with him. Lan Wangji nodded at his uncle for his quick understanding and his subtle actions. Like this, he would spend the time asked for young soulmates to share after their first meeting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry it's becoming more emotional than i planned TT_TT  
> Sorry to the 38 subscribers apparently I lied on the marchandise there's a bit more hurt than I thought xD


	4. Chapter 4

The first few days Wei Wuxian amused himself with Lan Wangji rather than copy the rules. Then he decided to make a list of all the girls he had asked to take his candy so he'd known if they were his soulmate.

And then moan at Lan Zhan of his bad luck.

“Do you realise?” he said, biting on a spicy snack. “This soulmate of mine is constantly eating sweet stuff! I can't stand it. I feel like my teeth are going to rot from so much sweetness!”

He noticed Lan Wangji's sigh – Wei Wuxian mentally cheered himself for recognising more hidden clues from the young man – and then the other stared blankly at him. He took Wei Wuxian's snack away.

“Stop eating things that are spicy,” he said.

Wei Wuxian lifted himself from his half-sprawled position on the table and tried to get back his snack but Lan Wangji lifted his hand to keep it away. Following after the hand, Wei Wuxian lost his balance, his other hand slid on Lan Wangji's paper and his chin hit the table.

"Alah!" he wailed, rolling on the ground while holding his hands to his mouth where blood was coming from. "My lip is open! Why didn't you catch me, Lan Zhan? I'm heartbroken!"

He was surprised when Lan Wangji kneeled next to him and took out a handkerchief that he stamped it on Wei Wuxian's busted lip.

"Sorry." Lan Wangji said genuinely. "Stop eating spicy stuff. I can't stand it."

"What? Can't you stand the smell? Sorry, I'm just trying to get away the sweetness coming from the soulmate. I hope they aren't worried at the taste of blood."

The gong resonated for the midday meal. Wei Wuxian observed Lan Wangji retreating to the other side of the table and clean his space with an irritated frown between his brows.

“Stop calling me 'soulmate',” Lan Wangji commanded as he left the room.

Wei Wuxian blinked. He looked at the spicy snack he had been eating and then at the package of dragon's beard he had seen Lan Wangji nibble on.

"By the heavens," he whispered in awe. He shot on his feet and ran after Lan Wangji having put some distance between the two since Wei Wuxian was shocked immobile for a moment while Lan Zhan walked with long strides. "Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Wait for me, Lan Zhan! I plead you to listen!"

The young man all in white except for the few touches of blue turned to him, a barely visible frown on his face. He did not stop to walk but only slowed down a little.

“Yelling is prohibited in the Cloud Recesses,” Lan Wangji recalled him.

“As my disciple said-”

Wei Wuxian ignored Lan Qiren – from where did he have come anyway? – and jumped on Lan Wangji to pin him on the ground. He fished for the imitated candies he always carried and grabbed Lan Wangji's chin. It made him make a weird pouty face, but Wei Wuxian didn't linger on it.

“Take this candy, please.”

"Unhand my nephew," Lan Qiren ordered, coming toward them, his moustache almost rustling under his anger.

"We'll eat soon," Lan Wangji said as an excuse for not taking the candy.

Heart hammering in his chest, Wei Wuxian meet Lan Wangji's eyes and tried to show his desperation by this eye contact.

"Please, just take it if you're my soulmate." Lan Wangji pushed Wei Wuxian from him. "Or do you hate me?"

“Ridiculous,” Lan Wangji commented.

He turned half-way to his uncle and was going to say something. Wei Wuxian noticed the opportunity and wiggled a finger between Lan Wangji's mouth then his teeth. Startled, the other looked at him with eyes huge with shock but Wei Wuxian already managed to slip the candy inside his mouth.

"Unhand him," Lan Qiren exclaimed as he got closer. He interposed in-between the young men and glowered at Wei Wuxian who smiled sheepishly before the taste of the candy filed his mouth. His heart burst into jumping emotions – joy, anxiety then bubbling happiness. He had found his soulmate.

From behind him came the voice “That's the Gusulan's candy recipe.”

Wei Wuxian titled his upper body to the right so he could see Lan Zhan hidden behind Lan Qiren, "Not quite. I've been trying to find the exact taste for years but it never was _right_.”

“Why would you try to recreate our candy's taste?” Lan Qiren asked, hiding his hands in his sleeves. “To commercialise it? We keep it secret for a reason, boy.”

“Because it saved my life!”

Lan Wangji startled at that. Wei Wuxian glanced at Lan Qiren and noticed his furrowed brows.

"Wait! I have a lot and lot to tell you about what I eat young but now I need you to accompany me."

"It's meal time, you both go into the main hall," Lan Qiren Interrupted before turning back to Wei Wuxian. "Stop harassing my nephew."

“How could I? He's my soulmate!”

Lan Qiren took a deep red hue as anger flared in him, "Lie!"

“No.”

The adult deflated instantly and turned to his nephew. Lan Wangji pinched his lips and looked away from his uncle, "I thought you knew. That's why you send him to copy the rules with me."

"You knew?" Wei Wuxian asked in a stunned tone – he was surprised and hurt. The other nodded so Wei Wuxian pushed Lan Qiren to the side to grab Lan Zhan's robe. Then it clicked in his head, "Obviously you knew! I shouted it in the whole hall! Why didn't you come to me?"

"You didn't know?" Lan Zhan asked, blinking owlishly before frowning. "Should've known."

"I should have known? I should I have known? There are hundred and more disciples here and none of you is pretty expressive. How should I have known it was you specifically?" Wei Wuxian shouted, anger rolling in him at the nagging thought that Lan Wnagji hadn't wanted him to know because he didn't want him as a soulmate. He jabbed a finger into the other's chest, "You? You had me eating the terrible food of your sect and me yelling about it!"

Lan Wangji huffed and took one bite of the sweet he had been nibbling on throughout the morning in front of Wei Wuxian.

"Should've known."

Wei Wuxian backed away feeling conflicted. He should be happy to have found his soulmate and yet he was also angry and sad. sad because Lan Wangji didn't tell him. Angry too. But also at himself for not having realised. Yet, for his defence, he ate such spicy snacks to hide the aftertaste of sweetness. It worked so well he stopped knowing when his soulmate ate those sugary stuffs.

Wei Wuxian stomped on the ground, glaring at it then left in silence. Lan Wangji did not come after him at his dejection.

‖

Lan Wangji stared at the angry young man leave. He should be angry, not Wei Wuxian. It was him who had suffered Wei Wuxian not recognising him.

His uncle cleared his throat, catching Lan Wangji's attention.

"Uncle?"

"Don't you have things to explain to me?"

Lan Wangji lowered his eyes a second in embarrassment. He had forgotten to tell his uncle and then pushed away this necessary action until he thought his uncle had guessed right.

Nodding, Lan Wangji followed him to his quarters where they could eat and talk in peace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters - > 5 chapters maaaaybe 6? I don't know, let's see what this fic have for us  
> does it makes the 50 (gosh so much? do you all know about the discord?) followers of this fic happy?


	5. Chapter 5

When he first tasted something spicy the morning after, Lan Wangji ate a sweet with the more sugar in it possible then looked up at Wei Wuxian and held his gaze – showing all his annoyance on his face.

In retaliation, Wei Wuxian, from the other side of the main hall, took a bit of his – not gusu made – curry. Lan Wangji glared, feeling his tongue burn and tingle. The other stared back at him. And they ate. It wasn't the traditional meal of the Gusulan's meal but it didn't stop Lan Wangji – and surely didn't occur to Wei Wuxian.

As the meal continued, Wei Wuxian's expression became sombre. Lan Wangji huffed, his mouth burning and yet calmed down by his sweets. He was outraged that Wei Wuxian hadn't recognised him and worse attacked him childishly. Lan Wangji had been honest as he asked him to stop eating spicy stuff and yet Wei Wuxian tortured him needlessly.

‖

The library pavilion was empty of Wei Wuxian's presence. Lan Wangji moved his weight to find a better sitting position. He stared at the place in front of him where his soulmate should be. He hadn't even felt any remaining burning sensation from spicy snack since the morning. For the whole day, Lan Wangji had waited with bated breath.

Wei Wuxian hadn't come.

Lan Wangji replayed the event from yesterday and his heart seemed to lower to his stomach. The young man had looked quite hurt from Lan Wangji "should've known" and then angered. It was the first time that Lan Wangji had seen something else than a smile on Wei Wuxian's face.

“Wangji? Uncle is asking for you,” Lan Xichen caught him off guard. “What it is? Why are you making this face?”

“Wei Wuxian.”

Lan Xichen sat in front of him, a comforting smile on his lips, “But the week of company passed.”

“He didn't know,” Lan Wangji whispered, his eyes set on his brush. “Learnt yesterday.”

"And he didn't come this morning," Lan Xichen said uselessly, his voice filled with heartache for his brother. "I'm sorry to hear that. Come, let's see Uncle."

Lan Wangji sighed at the painful hand squeezing around his heart then nodded. He cleaned up his space then walked to where his uncle was working.

"Sit down, Lan Wangji," he said before nodding at Lan Wangji's brother. "Lan Xichen."

At Lan Wangji surprise Jiang Cheng arrived then and saluted properly Lan Qiren.

“Good, where is Wei Wuxian?” Lan Qiren asked, his tone clipped as he stopped himself from spitting the name.

“I don't know,” Jiang Cheng said politely. “I looked everywhere for him. What is the matter with Wei Wuxian? Whatever he did I apologise and will scold him in your name.”

"Yesterday it was revealed he his my nephew's soulmate. My nephew knew before then, but not Wei Wuxian. In that circumstance the first meeting was yesterday. Yet Wei Wuxian didn't come to present his respects to me as acting leader of the sect during my brother's absence. This is unacceptable."

“Wei Wuxian did not come to the library pavilion,” Lan Wangji interrupted.

Lan Qiren startled like he had been the one whose heart was broken. Lan Wangji read the grief in his uncle's eyes.

“I am deeply sorry, Lan Wangji.”

"Wait," Jiang Cheng exclaimed, a hand on half of his face and an expression of pain written all over him. "Wei Wuxian was older when he got to Lotus Pier so he had no formal education about soulmate's rules. We kind of... answered his questions as they came?"

"Why didn't you give him a formal education?" Lan Qiren hissed.

"Because he was nine and all the kids laughed at him already when he had to write so-" Jiang Cheng cut himself and deeply sighed. "I apologise in behalf of my sect mistake. But I am certain Wei Wuxian does not know that not meeting his soulmate the day after the revelation and for the following week without giving a proper letter explaining an inability to show up mean he his rejecting them. I'm certain." Jiang Cheng held Lan Qiren's gaze then turned it to them both. "Also, you're his soulmate? How did it go?"

"Mn," Lan Wangji said, expressing all his pain.

“Ah! I doubt he's avoiding you,” Jiang Cheng said with a huff. “The boy talk about three things since he came here: his wild theories, his soulmate and you.” He grinned. “Where's the kitchen here? That's where he is.”

“If you're so sure, why didn't you bring him here?” Lan Qiren asked.

"Because now, with the new information, I can tell you he's there. Not before."

Lan Wangji observed Lan Qiren glare at the guest disciple then close his eyes and stroke his beard to calm himself. He opened his eyes and meet Lan Wangji's then nodded.

‖

Lan Wangji breathed in and out in an even manner hoping it'd help settle his heart as he went to the kitchen. It was not a place he saw much off anymore except when returning from a difficult night hunt asking for a meal after time.

He paused at a distance of the house as he saw Wei Wuxian with his sleeves attached back and a headband holding his messy hairs. The young man skipped around a furniture Lan Wangji couldn't see by the open stores and he motioned to someone. A young girl came and took a mouthful of the thing Wei Wuxian had prepared. She tasted it, humming, before putting her hands to her mouth and jumping on her heels.

“It's too hot Wuxian-xiong!” she whined.

The young man's shoulders slumped, “I tried I swear!”

“Wuxian-xiong, you still have three other dishes that are acceptable,” said another girl.

Lan Wangji sidestepped to avoid his brother's elbow in his side. He glanced at him but the older boy was smiling lightly, arms in his back like nothing had happened.

“Are you frozen, Wangji? Go talk to him. We will wait.”

Lan Wangji nodded and walked toward the house. He couldn't even go to the door that Wei Wuxian called him, half of his body out by the window and looking down at him from there.

"Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan! Please, taste something for me," he pleaded, clapping his hands together and closing his eyes.

“En.”

The other opened his eyes wide and smiled wider at this positive answer it made Lan Wangji's heart jump. Wei Wuxian disappeared inside, replaced by a swarm of younger disciples having food preparation as chores who all saluted him, a strange little grin on their face and giggling. Wei Wuxian came back with a curry that he handed Lan Wangji.

Staring at the dish, Lan Wangji decided to eat it to atone for having angered Wei Wuxian. He steeled himself, breathed deeply and took a mouthful. He didn't expect it to be spicy and _good_. He swallowed and even though it was far spicier than any gusu food it wasn't burning his tongue until he felt like it would fell off his mouth.

"How it is, Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian asked, the kids clutching to him and observing Lan Wangji's reaction they all waited for with expectation.

“It's good.”

They all roared in happiness, jumping up and down and hugging each other at Lan Wangji utter surprise. The older disciples soon calmed down and shushed the rest while Wei Wuxian kept on clapping, a big smile on his lips.

"Wuxian-xiong worked all day to find something palatable for someone having grown up in gusu," one of the older girls said.

“They all helped!” Wei Wuxian exclaimed. “They sacrificed their palate to test my dishes. You all deserve a basket of loquat.”

They cheered before calming down again, ashamed to have broken the rules in front of Lan Wangji. Many glanced at him to see his reaction before profusely thanking Wei Wuxian. The young ones seemed to enjoy Wei Wuxian's company.

“You are good with kids.”

“Kids are so much simpler and honest! It's easy to know their mind. ”

Lan Wangji decided to take example on those kids Wei Wuxian liked so much, "I like you."

"Do you say that because we're soulmate? You know we can have another bond than romantic?" he asked, leaning on the windowsill. "I just wanted to make sure we'd eat something we can both appreciate."

“I like you,” Lan Wangji repeated, feeling his cheeks and ears burn with timidity. “I'm sorry for angering you.”

“Wangji-xiong is blushing,” a young boy squealed.

“Where? I can't see.” Wei Wuxian moaned.

“The tip of the ears, Wuxian-xiong,” one of the little one pointed.

Wei Wuxian squealed too, such embarrassing sound from a young man well above such reaction and yet Lan Wangji found it endearing. He lifted a hand to his ears and felt the warmth from it.

“Good, now that's it cleared up it's time to present your respect to me,” Lan Qiren demanded.

Lan Wangji pinched his lips in embarrassment as his uncle stood near him. Those words only recalled him he had failed to make himself known to his soulmate and relate the discovery to his uncle.

"Why?" Wei Wuxian asked, his chin put on his arms as he leaned on the window frame. "I did it when we arrived at the Cloud Recesses with the others disciples."

“Not this kind,” Jiang Cheng said, not having left either. “But from a soulmate to their partner's family.”

Wei Wuxian pinched his face in incomprehension. He turned when a little girl tugged on his sleeve then whispered to his ear.

“Here, we have tea for you to give him,” another boy commented as he brought a cup of fuming tea. “Go Wuxian-xiong.”

Wei Wuxian jumped out of the window looking utterly lost but following the junior disciples' cues. He kowtowed to Lan Qiren, repeated the words the young girl had murmured to him and took the tea the other handed him.

Lan Qiren took the tea with a huff, but a smile on the corner of his lips. He nodded at the juniors then at Wei Wuxian.

“Good boy,” Lan Qiren said as he patted Wei Wuxian's head. “Welcome in the family.”

Wei Wuxian touched the top of his head in disbelief and stared at Lan Qiren leaving. Wei Wuxian leaned to his side so he was closer to Lan Wangji.

“What happened?” he asked. “Wait! Forget about it! Come inside and try the other dishes before they get cold.”

The young ones all cheered for him to come, praising Wei Wuxian's cooking. Lan Xichen was invited too and Jiang Cheng invited himself, mumbling in his absent beard and keep on repeating at Lan Wangji that he waited for him to present his respect to Jiang Fengmian soon. Wei Wuxian gave him a plate, patted his shoulder and his animosity mellowed down.

‖

Wei Wuxian sat down in his bedroom his stomach so full he almost was nauseous. The feeling made him giddy, Lan Zhan had accepted every bit of food he had given him and praised him for it. Lan Xichen too, but the young man wasn't his soulmate and was more talkative so it didn't feel as much important.

The event with Lan Qiren still let him confused, but the kids had all agreed he did good and the man hadn't looked angry for once, so he let it go.

At least now both of them could eat something they both found pleasurable. Better yet, Lan Wangji had said he liked him, maybe it was just as friends for now. But he liked him. He didn't hate him even though his face was made in ice.

Wei Wuxian rolled on his bed, giggling maniacally, his cheeks both burning and hurting for how much he smiled.

A light knock on his door caught his attention. It wasn't Jiang Cheng; his brother entered without authorisation like Wei Wuxian did with him.

“Come!” Wei Wuxian shouted. He lifted himself on his arms when he saw the white silhouette and Lan Wangji's profile. “Lan Zhan! What are you doing here? Isn't your bedtime soon?”

The other hesitated at the entrance – surely embarrassed by Wei Wuxian's debauched clothing with hair down and only in his inner robes – before closing the door behind him. He held a tiny basket that he put in front of Wei Wuxian then he sat down properly.

“I asked uncle for one, but he gave me the basket.” Lan Wangji talked very seriously, his face set in a mask Wei Wuxian had trouble to interpret. “It's a gift. From the both of us.”

Full of curiosity, Wei Wuxian reached into the tiny basket, took out something candy sized all wrapped up. He glanced at Lan Wangji and noticed the focus with which the young man stared at him. Wei Wuxian grinned, chuckling a little, and unwrapped the thing. It was a candy, obviously.

“I don't like sweets, Lan Zhan,” he complained, still popping the candy into his mouth. The taste made him open wide his eyes – sugary plum before sour sesame almost spicy. “Ah! This candy!”

“You love it?”

"I do!" Wei Wuxian exclaimed, clambering on his knees so he hadn't to crane his neck back to look at Lan Wangji in the eyes. "You know, in the streets, it was hard to find fresh food so I had to eat stuff.... uh..."

"Rotten?"

“Yeah,” Wei Wuxian confessed, playing with his hands, shoulders slumped. He glanced up at Lan Wangji and saw no anger in those eyes. In fact, he seemed relaxed, even curious. “Rotten or near. So the taste was, ugh, made me wanna puke. But I knew if I ate anything disgusting I'd have the taste of candy soon after.” He smoothed out the paper of the candy in his mouth. “I survived because of you.”

Lan Wangji's hand pressed on his knee in a comforting manner. Wei Wuxian covered it a moment before hugging the other boy's waist. He lowered his head to Lan Wangji's lap and held him tightly around the waist.

“Stay here for the night, Lan Zhan,” he said, his voice muffled by the white fabric of Lan Wangji's stomach.

A tentative hand carded through his hair in a soft caress. Wei Wuxian squeezed Lan Wangji's side and hummed in happiness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's a end! Glad people followed, now I have 7 ficlets for a week long event to do before next week.... pray for my soul!
> 
> Don't be shy and tell me how the end was! See you in another fic, hopefully.
> 
> Edit: you're allowed to drop a comment even if the fic is finished since august rather than just read and bookmark it :)


End file.
